This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. PROJECT 1: Structural Studies of a Voltage Gated Sodium Channel PROJECT 2: Structural Studies of Arrestin3. PROJECT 3: Structural Studies of Bacterial Virulence Factors. PROJECT 4: Structural Studies of Protein Phosphatase Subunit alpha4 PROJECT 5: Structural Studies of Bacterial Toxins.